elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Thieves Trove
Thieves Troves are containers added with the introduction of the expansion. They contain stolen items, gold, lockpicks, potions, regional equipment and coarse chalk. Sometimes treasure maps or edicts can be found. Locations Auridon *On a pier near the College Wayshrine *Eastshore Islets Camp *Glister Vale – (x2) *Mathiisen *South of Buraniim Isle *Vulkhel Guard – near the noblewoman painting Bal Foyen *Bal Foyen Dockyards – inside The Velvet Lash *Fort Zeren – in bushes southeast of wayshrine. Bleakrock *Bleakrock Village – Below the bridge near the Guild Trader *In Bleakrock Village – Behind Halmaera's House *In Bleakrock Village – In boat that transports to Deshaan *Near Paddlefloes fishing camp – Go across from the island towards the building, its under a tree *Bleakrock Village lighthouse – Behind a tent *North of Bleakrock Village – Behind a tree *Frostedge Camp *Outside Deathclaw's Lair *North end of Island – North of Hunter's camp, West of Orkey's Hollow *Hozzin's Folly – Behind the easternmost house Deshaan *Camp Merciful Reduction, Deshaan *Southwest of the Obsidian Gorge Wayshrine, west of Old Ida's Cottage, on a ledge (where Aralyon the Scholar is located). Khenarthi's Roost *In the broken ship west of Bolga's Hunting Camp. *South west of the Windcatcher Plantation in the crosstree camp. *North of the big sea viper ship (west of the Temple of the Dark Moon) near the campfire. *South of the Temple of Two-Moons Dance in the camp. *West of the mentioned camp on the beach. *West of Speckled Shell Plantation under the bridge. *North of Temple of the Mourning Springs in the crosstree camp. *East of the crosstree camp on the beach. *In the camp west of the Temple of the Mourning Springs, behind the table. *Inside The Prowler, on a bookshelf. Glenumbra *Glenumbra – The Hotspur – Located above the captains bed *Glenumbra – The Spearhead – In Kaleen's store room next to a wardrobe *Glenumbra – Eagle Brook – On the docks *Glenumbra – Baelborn Way Shrine – Follow the river south, it should be under the bridge Rivenspire *Outside Obsidian Scar Shadowfen *Alten Corimont: At the Ordinator's Revenge, next to the book, The Voyages of Il-Am-Hakim, Vol. 7 *Hei-Halai, Shadowfen (x2) – Both inside the cave there. *The Vile Pavilion, Shadowfen Stonefalls *Davenas Farm *Davon's Watch – Lower deck of The Rusty Argonian Blade. *North of Cave of Memories – On a ledge in the passageway above the western entrance to Lukiul Uxith *Fort Arand – Behind main building. *Heimlyn Keep – Left wall of Beron Telvanni's House *East of Kragenmoor – Found by following wall east from city. *Lukiul Uxith – Behind Nojaxia's hut. *Greymist Falls – On the other side to where the note is located. *Sathram Plantation – Yop floor of building with cellar in it. *Sulfur Pools – Under a wooden platform. Stormhaven *Supernal Dreamers Camp The Rift *Honeystrand Hill, The Rift DLC regions Vvardenfell *Ald'ruhn – Behind the Urshilaku location *Erabenimsun Camp *West of Gnisis (at a cart near the Red Exiles *Above the Outlaws Refuge in Vivec City *Yasammidan – Behind the tower, next to the water Appearances * be:Зладзейскі схоў ru:Воровской тайник Category:Thieves Guild: Items